The Illusion that is Life
by ladynadiad
Summary: Asch and Largo are headed back to Daath on a routine mission when their ship breaks down and the closest city at which they can stop to repair it is Baticul.  They plan to get out of there as quickly as possible, but a curious onlooker changes their plans


**Note from Author**: As always, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Namco Bandai. Of course as always if Namco Bandai is willing to give Asch to me, I would be happy to take him. But until then, all I can do is play around with them in my writings. This is a creation of my own overactive imagination and serious boredom, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's day in Baticul. Children were laughing and playing throughout the streets. More than once, Natalia had to stop to make sure she didn't get run into by one of the children, but she didn't mind, she always smiled and told them to be careful so they didn't hurt themselves. 

Seeing those children reminded her of the days where she and Luke would do the same. They would sneak out of the upper level to go and play on the lower levels. 

Even though many years had passed since she was a child, she couldn't even have a romantic walk around the city with her betrothed. He hadn't been permitted to leave his manor since his kidnapping when he was ten. Had five years really passed since then and he still had not regained his memories? She shook that thought out of her head, it was too nice a day for such thoughts. 

One of her favorite things to do on such a beautiful day such as this was to look at the sun reflecting off the sea. She didn't understand why, but she loved looking out at the sea. It was a very beautiful sight, and one that always reminded her of days past that were much better, much more carefree. It could perhaps be the fact that it had been Luke's doing that she even discovered the sights of the city to begin with, since if her father had his way, she would have stayed within the castle all the time. Stop thinking such things, she told herself. Thinking about the past only made her more sad that those days were over. She had just as much to look forward to in the future. 

----- 

He grumbled. Of all the cities to be closest to when the ship needed repairs, why did it have to be Baticul? Of all the rotten luck. Not only was he supposed to avoid this city, he didn't even want to be here in the first place, it held bad memories for him. 

But instead the ship had to break down, and it wouldn't be able to make it to Belkend or Sheridan, much less back to Daath as they had intended, so they had to stop in Baticul. 

This was indeed going to be interesting. He had to somehow accomplish getting repairs made and also not being seen by any who might recognize him. The way his luck was going, the first likely wasn't impossible, but the second was. The way his luck was going, someone will know him, and it likely will be the first person he sees. 

As long as it wasn't Natalia or his parents, he would be fine, and since they likely were busy with something else, the chances were slim that they would meet. Even so, that slim chance was enough that he had to be careful. 

"Asch, go check up on the men." A large booming voice shook him from his thoughts. 

He grumbled again. Largo knew that he shouldn't be about in this city. Oh well, it seemed there was no avoiding it. Hopefully his bad luck would go away and nothing would happen. "Yes, sir." 

He walked down the gangplank and off the ship. He then took a look around the port to familiarize himself again with his surroundings. Amazingly. not much had changed in five years since he was taken away at the age of ten. He was fifteen now. 

He remembered every piece of it, because it haunted his dreams every night. He almost thought he was having one of those dreams now, but he knew it couldn't be possible, he was usually with Natalia in those dreams. He tried to forget those thoughts, she was part of the past that didn't belong to him anymore, it belonged to his replacement. 

He walked along the streets looking for the soldiers he was sent to find when he saw her, as if his earlier thoughts had summoned her to his presence. He quickly ducked down a side street that would put him out of her path. He hoped very much she didn't see him, as that would be the worst thing possible to have happen. 

He watched and waited in hopes that she would just walk on past to wherever she was going and not notice him. 

----- 

She saw a flash of red hair and black uniform suddenly turn down alleyway and found that rather strange. The person had been walking right towards her it seemed. And his hair, it looked so strikingly familiar. 

To make sure she wasn't imagining things, she turned down the same alley she saw the person go down. It was as if he had vanished into thin air, no one could be found. She must have been imagining things, perhaps it was the heat combined with her thoughts made her imagine Luke when she knew full well he wouldn't be outside the manor. 

She left the alleyway and went back to the port to enjoy the view by the sea for a time, maybe that would help clear her mind so that she would stop imagining things, or she was tired and that caused her to imagine things. 

When she entered the port, she noticed the activity from the arrival of some Oracle Knights. She could see that it appeared they were making repairs. She looked around but couldn't see any of them that looked like the one she saw disappear earlier. The only one dressed in black was a much larger man with shorter blue hair. 

She found a place to sit and actually found it interesting to watch their activity. Maybe by doing that she would see the red haired one again. She didn't understand why, but she was indeed quite curious about that particular one. 

She watched them as they loaded supplies and repaired the ship. It was especially interesting to watch them work repairs on the ship. They definitely were knowledgeable about many things, quite an admirable trait. 

The red haired one returned to the area she was watching with two other soldiers that were being dragged alongside him. He walked up to the large blue haired man. It seemed like they were saying something to each other, but she was too far away to hear their exact words. She could get closer, but then she would risk being seen by the red haired one, and considering his reaction from earlier, that wasn't in her best interest. 

She could tell from even this distance that the red haired one was young, perhaps around her age. She also was almost positive that despite the long hair, that he was male. If only she could hear their conversation, even if she didn't understand what they spoke of, at least maybe she could find out their names. 

They continued their conversation, oblivious to the fact that she was even watching them as they walked and spoke on matters that she could not hear. They were walking closer to where she was sitting, which made her nervous. She didn't want to be seen by them, not yet at least, if ever, since she knew nothing about these men. 

She hesitated for just the merest moment as they continued to walk closer before she dived behind a set of boxes that happened to by lying on the ground. From the looks of things, she was too late in finding her hiding place, both the men did indeed see her. 

----- 

Asch's mood was indeed growing from bad to worse. He found two of his men slacking off in the town when they should have been busy with repairs. On top of that, he was almost positive Natalia saw him. The fact that he could see her watching them made him nervous. He knew she loved looking out at the sea, but her interest at this moment seemed to be more targeted towards the Oracle Knights, most likely himself. 

Did she suspect something? He really hoped not, but he knew very well that red hair was not a common trait, except among Kimlascan nobility. Of course she would be interested in a person possibly of noble blood being among the Oracle Knights. 

"Asch, are you even listening?" The older God-General with him asked. 

"Oh, sorry, Largo, can you repeat your question." The red head asked.\ 

"Before your mind wandered, I was asking you if you knew who that girl who seems so intent on watching us." 

"No, I do not." he lied. 

Largo wasn't convinced. "Are you sure about that? She looks somehow familiar. Weren't you from this area originally?" 

"I was, but I don't recognize her. It has been five years since I joined, so even if I did, wouldn't she likely have changed since then?" Asch challenged him/ 

"Since you don't recognize her, why don't you ask her why she is watching us?" Largo suggested. 

"You know I can't be seen here. It is very likely that even if I don't recognize her, she may recognize me." 

"Then stay out of sight while I ask her what she's doing." 

"Yes, sir. I will stay behind you, that is likely the safest place to be." 

Largo laughed. "You are indeed small enough that you wouldn't be seen behind me." 

Asch grumbled at the bad joke. He really hated comments about his height, or lack of as the case may be. Many of the others were taller than him, and being around a giant like Largo really could make someone very sensitive about being a bit on the short side. If Sync were with them, it wouldn't be so bad, since Sync was two inches shorter and as thin as a twig, but he wasn't around for this mission. 

"You really shouldn't be so worried about your height. It suits you and makes you much faster than me." 

"You do make a good shield though." Asch joked. 

"Unfortunately, that I do." Largo laughed. 

They walked over towards Natalia who hid away as she noticed the both of them head her way. Asch did stay behind Largo as he promised, but Natalia had gotten enough of a glimpse of him to indeed make her curious. 

Largo stood in front of the boxes that she chose as a hiding place. "You may as well come out, we already saw you." He told her. 

She hesitated for just the slightest before she slowly came out. She saw that it was the larger man, not his red haired companion that was speaking to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." She explained. 

"Why were you watching us?" He asked her. 

"Well, um, I-" she started to say. She was very nervous speaking to this man so much larger than her. 

"He's harmless, unless you have a reason he would wish to harm you." Asch filled in the silence for his companion. 

"Asch, I thought you didn't want to be seen." Largo reminded him. 

"I don't, but she sounded like she wasn't going to answer." He explained. 

"Asch? Is that the name of your companion with the red hair?" Natalia asked. 

"Yes. He's Asch the Bloody, and oddly it seems that at the moment he's feeling a bit shy. And who might you be?" 

"I really shouldn't say." She answered. 

"Humor us." Largo requested. 

"I-I can't." she stammered. 

"Then perhaps you could explain your interest?" 

"I merely enjoy watching the sea, I saw you and your men and found it interesting to watch, that's all." 

"Ah, you must be a noble then. I can't see anyone else having the time to watch us." 

"How would you know that, sir?" 

"The common people have to work to feed themselves and their families, it's the way of things. So since, we know you are a noble, how about your name, milady so we do not offend you?" 

"Why bother? We should just have one of the men provide her escort back to the top level, she shouldn't even be here anyhow, it's dangerous for women unattended." 

"And how would you know this, Asch?" Natalia asked the boy in hiding. 

"The waterfront is a dangerous area for women in any town, it's just common sense. It's not even completely safe for men." 

"And you sir, are quite rude." 

Largo laughed. "I assure you, milady, Asch the Bloody and Largo the Black Lion are not known for their niceties to women. You would do well to heed Asch's advice though. I offer one of my men as an escort if you wish it, milady. All I ask in return is your name." 

"I can see myself back to my home just fine!" she insisted. 

Asch smiled from behind Largo's back. He expected such a response from her, she was always stubborn. He wished he didn't have to hide himself and he could see her face close up. She had to have grown into a beautiful woman from what little he saw of her earlier. "Largo, let her be. She isn't bothering us. The men will make sure she doesn't and that she doesn't get bothered." 

"Well, so he can be a decent human being then! Thank you, Asch." She gratefully told him. 

"What about you, Asch?" Largo asked the boy. 

"I'll find something to do on the ship, like I should have done in the first place." 

"Asch, before you go, might I see what you look like? It is a bit strange just having your hair color and voice to remember you by." 

"I don't want you remember me! You would do well to forget you ever saw me, Princess." He exclaimed. Realizing his slip of the tongue, he stormed off before she could say anything. 

"Wait! Asch, how do you know who I am?" 

Largo stepped in to give the boy a chance to escape. Asch should have said that he knew the girl and that it was his betrothed. "I do apologize, Princess, had we realized who we were speaking to, we wouldn't have been so rude. Are you sure you do not wish an escort back to the castle?" 

"You are right, I probably should go back before I am missed. I am sorry to bother you, but an escort would be very kind of you, sir." 

"I apologize if Asch offended you in any way, Princess. He's never very sociable." 

"I am not offended. Is he really as frightening as the rumors say he is?" 

"In battle, he is. Outside of battle, the only frightening thing about him is that temper of his." 

"I see. Anyway, I should be going back now. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir, and the same goes for your companion. Would you please give him my apologies for angering him?" 

"I will, Princess." He told her. He signaled to one of the men milling about. The soldier came running as fast as he could to them. "Make sure the Princess gets back to the upper levels safely and then come right back." 

"Yes, sir!" the soldier answered. 

"Thank you." She told both of them and left with the soldier. Largo watched her as she departed. So that was his daughter. She had indeed grown into a fine young woman. Asch would have been well suited for her, had he not be taken from that life. 

He walked back to the ship to find Asch, which wasn't all that difficult. His fellow God-General was very predictable, after his slip, he stormed off and then took his anger at himself out on the first Oracle Knight he saw disobeying orders even in the slightest. "You really should take it out on the men." Largo observed. 

"That was so stupid of me." 

"Why didn't you say you knew her?" 

"I wasn't sure until I heard her voice. It had been five years. She didn't recognize me, did she?" 

"If she did, she didn't show it. She's probably wondering how you knew her though. Of course, you gave her quite a show of temper that I am sure she will want to forget you as quickly as she can." 

"Somehow, I doubt that. If anything she will get more stubborn. We had better leave as soon as possible." 

"You should stay on the ship until we do. We don't need her seeing you." 

"I will. So has she grown up into as beautiful of a woman as I thought she would." 

"You will never forget about her, will you? She is quite a lovely young woman." 

"I know, it's stupid to wish I could still have her, she's no longer mine, she belongs to my replacement." 

"You would do better to forget she existed. Wishing for what can only happen in dreams is a waste of time. The illusion that is her life cannot be broken." 

"I know." 

----- 

As Natalia walked back to the upper levels with the escort given to her by the two God-Generals, she couldn't help but wondering how one such as Asch the Bloody would know who she was without even looking at her? He couldn't have gotten a good look, as she would have seen his face if he had. 

She wondered what he looked like. Why did he hide himself from her? He likely was a Kimlascan noble himself. Why would he have joined the Order of Lorelei? He sounded young to have attained such a high rank. 

Unfortunately, she knew that she was unlikely to find the answers to these questions. After his display of temper, he likely wouldn't show himself to her ever. It was a shame, he didn't seem as bad as the rumors made him out to be, until he got upset with her asking to see who she spoke to. 

She reached the elevator to the topmost level. "Thank you for your kind escort. I can make it home from here." She said to the Knight who was her escort. 

"Are you sure?" The Knight asked. "I wouldn't want to be caught not following orders." 

"Are Asch and Largo that bad?" 

"Nah, they are decent enough as long as you follow orders. Asch can be a bit temperamental, but once you get to know him, he's not as bad as he seems." 

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, but only nobles and those who serve the nobles are allowed up here. You can rest assured that no harm will come to me and your commanders will have no reason to punish you. And again, thank you for your escort." 

"You are welcome, Princess. I was only doing my duty." He told her as he bowed and left. 

She walked onto the elevator and went back to the castle, back to the reality that was her life. 

At least that was what she thought. Little did she know that her life was the illusion, and she had just met the reality at the port.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! 


End file.
